With development of biometric feature recognition technologies, facial recognition has become one of commonly-used technologies for determining a user identity. However, to prevent a lawbreaker from stealing a user picture and performing unlawful identification by using the picture, living body identification has become a commonly-used method for facial recognition.
A related living body identification method is: providing, by a terminal, lip language prompt information for a to-be-identified object; collecting at least two frame pictures, and detecting whether lip changes of the to-be-identified object in the at least two frame pictures match lip changes in the lip language prompt information; and if the lip changes of the to-be-identified object in the at least two frame pictures match the lip changes in the lip language prompt information, determining that the to-be-identified object is a living body.
During a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the related technology has at least the following problems: Different users may have different lip shapes when uttering a same character (for example, lip shapes are different when a character is read in standard mandarin and in a local dialect, and lip shapes are different when a character is read in Chinese and in English). As a result, even if a to-be-identified object performs an operation according to lip language prompt information, a terminal may incorrectly determine that the to-be-identified object is not a living body.